falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Cogwheel (SAT)
}} Cogwheel is an earth pony and point of view main character of the story, Fallout: Equestria - SAT. History During the war Not much is known about Cogwheel during the war. He had a wife and son, both died during the war, which lead Cogwheel to make some kind of commitment that Doctor Honey Pod tried to discourage him from doing. He was severely injured at some point and required special surgery which ended up replacing numerous limbs and parts of his body with cybernetics, which eventually turned him into a cyborg/cyberpony. He was inside a stasis pod, still not fully assembled and was due for more surgery before the megaspells fell. He was sealed inside his pod for nearly 200 years, before awakening in the present. After the war Cogwheel awoke and was properly assembled by the Artificial Intelligence, Spitfire. After getting his bearings and learning about his occular implant/cybereye, Cogwheel downloads Spitfire into his cybernetic componenets and with its help, escapes the room he was trapped in. Cogwheel stumbles upon the horrors of the modern day Equestria, finding numerous dead raiders in the lobby to the clinic he awoke. He left the clinic and stumbled upon two ponies who were being victimized by a raider. Cogwheel intervened, despite Spitfire's initial attempts to prevent him from helping and, by extension, risk his own life. Cogwheel defeats the raider and questions him before he releases him, after getting his name, Frost Mane and warning him not to cross paths with Cogwheel again, or he would kill him. Cogwheel accompanies the two ponies he rescued, Dust and Precious, who are on a journey to find their missing brother. Cogwheel gradually gains his two companions trust and later discovers he has a fear of lightning. The trio arrive in the town of Green Valley where the town's sheriff treats Cogwheel as a hostile due to a group of cyborgs that have been harassing them for several days. Dust and Precious also learn that their brother, Vigil, passed through Green Valley, pursuing someone and left them a letter. The sheriff suspects Vigil might be dead and offers to let the group stay in town for awhile. Cogwheel goes to meet the town's mechanic, Bolt, to see if she knows anything about the SAT company. After agreeing to go into the ruins with Bolt to search an old workshop which might have some info, Cogwheel returns to Dust and Precious who have been trading stories with the Sheriff who draws his gun in anger, after hearing about Cogwheel, sparing a raider. Radio, the sheriff eventually calms down and explains how terrible raiders can really be, telling Cogwheel of how he once helped a raider who then stole his gun and went on to commit a murder and rape using the stolen gun before Radio caught up with him. Cogwheel, Dust and Precious stay in Radio's home for the night, Cogwheel suffering a horrible nightmare involving Frost Mane. Bolt and Cogwheel set off the next morning, being forewarned by the two guard ponies, Thick and Thin, that Exo's cyborgs have been seen patrolling the ruins. The two begin make their way into the ruins and accidentally alert a group of feral ghouls to their presence. The ghouls pursue them through several streets until Bolt and Cogwheel split up, Cogwheel fleeing into a glade of trees he was warned to avoid. Cogwheel passes out and awakens to a pony named Free who is a resident of the glade. Free asks Cogwheel to retrieve an item for him, in exchange for Cogwheel's freedom and also warns him about a dangerous predator that guards the glade but is luckily asleep for the time being. Cogwheel is released from the Glade and catches up with Bolt, heading into the workshop. Inside they find one of Exo's cyborgs dead and several Protectapony robots destroyed near him, Cogwheel hacks a terminal and learns about something hidden in the basement that might hold more answers about SAT. Bolt and Cogwheel find a hidden basement door and discover Stable 31, Cogwheel passes out upon seeing it. Cogwheel has a flashback to his life from before the war, he was a representative of SAT and was giving Green Valley's mayor, Mayor Eco, a tour of Stable 31. Cogwheel awakens and explores the stable, albeit reluctantly, helping Bolt to scavenge inside the stable. The door to Stable 31 closes whilst Cogwheel and Bolt are exploring, the two are trapped inside and have to find the Overmare's terminal to reopen the Stable. Traits Appearance Cogwheel is a Cyberpony with parts of his chest, three of his legs, part of his head and an eyeball, all being artificial. He names himself after a cogwheel on the flank of his cyberlegs. Abilities Cogwheel's cybernetic eye has numerous PipBuck features and is capable of interfacing with various technologies. He lacks common knowledge about the wasteland, making him vulnerable to various dangers out in the wasteland. His eye can also analyze and calculate numerous probabilities. His cybereye houses the artificial intelligence Spitfire which gives him medical knowledge when needed and warnings. Personality Cogwheel is an extremely kind pony, willing to give out more of his rations so others won't starve and willing to spare the life of a raider, who are seen as criminal scum across the wasteland. Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters (SAT)